Changing Our Pasts (Alternate ninja Universe)
by Lex Starfire
Summary: Since the defeat of the Akatsuki and the return of Sasuke Uchiha,Konoha and Sand have been at war with remaining sound nin lead by Kabuto,along with rock and cloud shinobi who wish to see the end of Konoha. After years of fighting not many Sand and Leaf Ninja are left. but another fate lies away for these brave ninja.(Time-Travel) Dose not follow all canon. Live Parents/Obito (AU)
1. Chapter One: Finally the fighting ends

**This is a Time-Travel Naruto Fan-Fic it might have own clans characters in it. I do not own Naruto or Original plot. I do own plot twists and changes. I also Own Own characters and Own clans That are not from the original Manga/Anime. This fic may become mature but for now it is teen/young adult.**

 **Warning:** **Warning This contains Smut Graphic scenes of sex and violence gore,torture, death And anything else my crazy mind comes up with. This Fanfic is Mature (Thats why its rated M) I will not always inform you when smexy scenes because I may forget. There may or may not be lots of smexy scenes within.**

 **Warning:** **There are many own characters and own Clans within this will also not Completely be in the canon timeline. There may also be different missions also missions may go differently. within this fan fic and enemies may be different or may be combined.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto or Original plot and characters. I do own any new characters,clans That Kishimoto Masashi Did not Create. I also own plot changes twists that weren't there before and I own my imagination.**

 **Chapter One** **: Finally the fighting ends**

Kurokawa,Shikamaru and Lord seventh sat on top of the now partially destroyed Hokage monument on burnt logs looking around,almost all their friends were gone. The war was still ongoing.

Not many leaf nin were still breathing the war had raged for almost four years now it was the worst out of all the shinobi wars. Not many sand nin were alive either. Most of our allies were deceased. There were only two left from Sand, and Thirty-one leaf ninja left.

Since the defeat of the Akatsuki and the return of Sasuke Uchiha,Konoha and Sand have been at war with remaining sound nin lead by Kabuto,along with rock and cloud shinobi who wish to see the end of Konoha.

The Sound of fighting and explosions filled the otherwise quiet and peaceful forest. Fire jutsu burned away trees leaving ashed stumps. While earth and lightning jutsu's destroyed the land itself. In between all the madness dead bodies littered the land and battlegrounds,that created a river of blood. The young girl of only Twenty two, Spoke first.

"Lord Hokage I don't see how much longer our ninja can keep going, The enemy numbers are way more than ours now, Even with sand and Waterfall reinforcements. Then there's Kabuto who keeps killing our best men left and right. We need to do something now!"

The young blonde Hokage looked up at the sky taking a deep breath. So many allies had died. He looked calm in the outside, but on the inside a terrible sadness had filled his heart.

"They're all gone so many people,friends are gone because I couldn't save them. Why couldn't I save them, How did it even happen. Tell me Kurokawa, Shikamaru!"

How troublesome Shikamaru thought. He sympathized with Naruto He too had lost many of his friends. Many of them had been killed by the sound ninja surprise attack four years ago. He knew how very painful it was to lose people so close to your heart.

"Listen Naruto right now everyone down there are counting on us. Their down there fighting giving the three of us a chance to think of a plan. Now's not the time to be thinking of the past." Shikamaru responded.

"DAMMIT I KNOW SHIKAMARU! Just give me some time I need to think." Shikamaru groaned "Forgive me lord Hokage but this has to be done."Shikamaru said.

Naruto looked towards him just in time to see a backhand, it hit him right across the cheek before he felt a chakra enhance smack at the back of his head. It didn't hurt him much. But it did sting and he felt like he had a goose egg on the back of his head.

Rubbing his cheek he looked blankly at Shikamaru "Sorry Hokage but you had to stop dreaming. The time for "Thinking" Is over I know we lost a lot of good Shinobi and friends but now we need to act like Shinobi,and as friends,We need to fight to keep Konoha alive and avenge those who died protecting it. As the Hokage you need to snap out of it and get into the reality of the situation."

Naruto blinked and Shikamaru gulped. "Shikamaru" Naruto said in a calm voice.

Shikamaru tried to smile "Y...yes L...lord Hokage…..?" He was too late to see the punch to his stomach. He clutched his stomach,before falling to the ground. Naruto stood and pulled him up, to his surprise Naruto was smiling.

"Your right Shikamaru, I don't know what's wrong with me. I guess I was just blaming myself too much." Naruto looked over at Kurokawa thinking about something deeply for a few minutes "How far can your kenki genki take you Kurokawa,I mean with how much chakra you've used." Naruto asked curiously, She put her finger to her chin in thought.

"Well it depends how far back you want to go Naruto."

"So Troublesome"Shikamaru mumbled under his breath. Naruto laughed "Been a while since I heard that from you." Shikamaru just laughed "Once a lazy bum always a lazy bum."

"Well Kurokawa I think we should go back to try and save my Mama and Otōsan,with your cousin's ability to seal things and chakra beasts without sacrifice we may be able to save them that is if you have enough chakra to do the two trips and then go to the day before graduation. Kyuubi was also telling me about a Time Travel jutsu that can combine with your Kenki Genki." She nodded in thought.

"I think we can do that,but I think only one of my cousins and I should go back that far and Maybe you lord Hokage but if we can all make it cool but the less means the less suspicious we would be actually on second thought if most of us keep our chakra hidden enough we could all go but I'm going to need help with the chakra needed" He nodded.

"Okay Nakamura,Sakura,Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru,Miharu, Miyako,Michiko **,** Kurokawa, Kumiko,Miyoko,Asuka and you work on the portal oh and I'll show you the signs." Naruto did several signs showing Shikamaru them.

"This technique will take an hour at most to complete. The rest of us will fight and try to keep sound,grass and rock at bay. I will summon help to make sure it is done correctly though I have utmost trust in you Shikamaru." Naruto said confidently. He did some summoning signs "Summoning Jutsu!" and a small red fox appeared next to the group. The fox stretched

"Ah so you decided to do the jutsu." Naruto nodded.

"You supervise them to make sure the conversion is done correctly. Please hurry though oh and send up a flare when it's completed."Naruto then vanished going to the battlefield.

 **Kurokawa**

"Okay So Naruto wants to go back and try to save his Mama and Otōsan though it will be hard I think we can do it, he also wants to go to the week before the genin graduation test that's where my ability and a seal that is difficult to make but at the same time it's possible to make the seal, allows us to combine our mind and spiritual energy or chakra with our younger selves. I can take us to the future from there after gaining some of my strength back however the tricky part is that the war is still going on at that time and they're not likely going to accept us easily. However we can and will let Inoichi Yamanaka scan our mind for the truth, though he might be likely to tell that Ino is his future daughter we'll hope for that however if worst comes to worst we will let him Perform the Psycho Mind Transmission jutsu." I said looking at all the gathered shinobi

"Now for my first part in this plan, right now I need Michiyo,Nakamura, Asuka, Michiko **,** Miharu, Kumiko and Miyoko to come over here with me we need to make a circle and join hands then, I'm going to need you to transfer some of your chakra to me because this is a big time leap and I don't have enough chakra,but working together we can do this. Everyone else work on that jutsu with Shikamaru so we can combine it with my Kenki Genki."Kurokawa told everyone as Shikamaru muttered troublesome.

 **On The Battlefield**

There were several battles going on around the hill. The sand shinobi on the north. Hidden waterfall on the south and east sides as well as the remaining leaf and Garra taking on the main battle forces.

"TAKE THiS" a rock ninja fell to Sasuke's Kusanagi. Adding to the huge pile the Uchiha had managed to cut down.

"Nice one Sasuke." Shouted Naruto who had just finished wiping out a wave of sound ninja with a wind jutsu. Lee and Neji were panting back to back near by. Grinning at the success of Taijutsu abilities. Around them several sound and grass lay dead or decapitated. Near the base of the hill Gaara was using his sand to defeat some of the quicker ninja who were desperately trying to take control of the hill.

The remaining thirty-one ninja regrouped at the base of the hill at the west.

"Damn I'm wasted how long is it gonna take Kurokawa and Shikamaru to finish that jutsu?" Grunted Neji.

"No Clue,But we hold until that flare goes up. Oh boy look here comes another wave. Okay we're changing tactics it's been 45 minutes now since we began our stand so we'll die if we keep holding back so no more holding back use whatever chakra you have left, Leave this side to me you go and back up those poor waterfall ninja on the other side."

Sasuke wiping blood from his mouth said "Naruto there's no way you can take this whole side alone let me stay to help." Naruto gave a small smile but shook his head.

"No Sasuke you're needed elsewhere,besides I won't be alone just watch 'Summoning jutsu!' " a huge red toad was summoned The ninja recognized it as Gamabunta,The greatest of the toad summons.

"Hah" Lee cried "That's our Hokage even after all this he has the power to summon him"

Neji Smiled "Okay let's head out." He vanished along with Lee and Sasuke. He nodded to Gaara "Don't worry Gaara I'll be fine."

"You better be Naruto Uzumaki or I'll drag your ass back and sand burial you." He too vanished Naruto laughed "Well something to look forward too then."

"Oi kid" Boomed Gamabunta I've been dieing to get some revenge for Jariya. Let's go kill these guys. " A sad look passes over Naruto's eyes shortly before blue chakra covered him "Oh Yeah!"

Charging head on Naruto quickly does some hand-signs before shouting "Fire Style: Great Fireball Shower." Fireballs soon covered the area flying at some of his opponents. Then He did more hand-signs before shouting "Fire style: Sticky Fire." Explosions sounded as the flesh of enemy ninja burned. Meanwhile Gamabunta caused confusion as he bounced through the ranks cutting down enemies left and right.

That continued for a few minutes before the faster ninja broke through,tackling Naruto to the ground. Flipping back onto his feet Naruto looked at the man, it was Kabuto. He had finally dropped his Konoha headband in favor of a Sound one. He now looked at Naruto with amusement.

"Naruto, You're still as fascinating as ever. Where are your little friends? Oh don't tell me that you couldn't protect them, that you're the last one." Naruto waved away Gamabunta who came up behind him.

"Go block those sound and grass guys I don't want any interruptions until I kill this guy." Naruto said calmly as he glared at Kabuto.

Gamabunta quickly vanished "I see." He said as blue chakra covered his hands "We'll see who does the killing Naruto."

Anger flooded Naruto's mind as He rushed towards his enemy charging a Rasengan this man had killed his lover and sensei Kakashi.

"Rasengan eh, haven't learned any new tricks Naruto? How disappointing." He quickly dodged Naruto's straight charge and used his chakra to slice through him. Naruto disappeared with a poof.

"Sorry that was a shadow clone." Said Naruto who appeared behind him,Kabuto scowled as he dodged yet another Rasengan attack.

Landing Naruto quickly closed the gap between them,he did some hand-signs and shouted "Wind Style: Wind Blades" sending blades of wind at Kabuto. He too did hand-signs before hitting the ground "Earth style: Mud Wall" A wall of mud formed blocking the wind jutsu but the wall wasn't Naruto proof as the Hokage maneuvered around it and punched Kabuto from behind he landed on his feet wiping blood from his mouth.

"You will die Naruto.I was hoping you'd entertain me for a while."

"Nah I'm tired of your mind games oh by the way thanks for landing right in my trap."

Kabuto's eyes narrowed "What trap?" then he looked down and saw a blood trail. it was made into some type of symbol.

"That's my six element Jutsu that I created I need to draw a special symbol with my blood though,before I'm able to use it. But that's alright and you're no longer able to move correct."

Kabuto looked down at the shadow connecting his to Naruto "Shadow bind how clever my sight was blocked by my wall you sent a shadow clone to punch me and lure me here where your jutsu was just waiting to nab me. Now what Naruto?"

Naruto gave a grave look "You'll see. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Six clones appeared "The Elements Six Ice: Black Dragon Blizzard" A black dragon with red eyes made completely out of Snow appeared above one clone,and crashed into the sound ninja. leaving ice shards inside his body.

"Next Wind Style: Wind Blades" Wind as sharp as kunai it quickly slammed into the sound ninja cutting his clothes and scratching his body deeply.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball" A huge fireball soared towards the sound ninja burning him but not killing him.

"Water Style: Raging Waves" a large wave of water crashes into Kabuto dousing any flames,and soaking him.

"And Finally Chidori. I finally get to fight you without anyone to bail you out,I should have killed you yesterday but you distracted me It's a mistake I'll fix now. You killed Kakashi and I'll do the honor of killing you with his jutsu. You should have known you couldn't defeat me not after I killed Pain you saw it took hours but I defeated every last one of his bodies. Now goodbye Kabuto." Kabuto made no attempt to struggle as the Hokage stabbed him right through his heart. Kabuto died with a smile on his face Naruto wasn't sure why the sound ninja was smiling.

Gamabunta landed right next to him. "Hey kid I'm at my limit take this scroll with you so you can summon me after you get to the past.

"You knew" Gamabunta just laughed "A toad always knows remember that. He said before vanishing. Naruto laughed.

"I guess so but maybe that was why Jiraiya was called the toad sage because he always knew what was going on."

"There you are,hurry they have activated a portal everyone else has gone ahead it closes in forty seconds." Naruto looked up at Neji and nodded before racing up the hill looking towards the forest he saw another wave of sound ninja coming before getting all the way through he performed hand-signs and shouted "Earth style: Swamp of the underworld" The base of the hill quickly turning into a huge swamp. He headed through the purple portal after hearing the cheering and promising to change everything.


	2. Chapter Two: Going back to save People

**Warning:** **Warning This contains Smut Graphic scenes of sex and violence gore,torture, death And anything else my crazy mind comes up with. This Fanfic is Mature (Thats why its rated M) I will not always inform you when smexy scenes because I may forget. There may or may not be lots of smexy scenes within.**

 **Warning:** **There are many own characters and own Clans within this will also not Completely be in the canon timeline. There may also be different missions also missions may go differently. within this fanfic and enemies may be different or may be combined.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto or Original plot and characters. I do own any new characters,clans That Kishimoto Masashi Did not Create. I also own plot changes twists that weren't there before and I own my imagination.**

 **Chapter Two: Going back to save People Who shouldn't have died**

Naruto awoke with a groan. Bright sunlight shined down on the hill he was currently laying down on. Many faces looking down on him.

"Lord Hokage are you okay?" Naruto blinked before sitting up. "Yeah. Just a strange dream. Nothing to worry about Believe it!"

"You sure,you're okay" Sakura asked concerned. Naruto waved it off smiling.

"Yeah I'm sure so everyone made it,where are Shikamaru and Michiyo,I have to thank them."He asked looking around.

"There actually over there,They were exhausted from using so much chakra that they're taking a nap. I told them they should wait till you awoke."She said smiling.

"Nah they deserve the rest when are we I know we were supposed to go back before the kyuubi attack first but how far are we before that?" Naruto asked.

"Not sure we sent Lee,Sasuke,Misaki,Neji and Gaara to gather some information." Sakura said "Personally this hill looks almost exactly like the one we were fighting on which would make sense we went back but ended up here." Naruto nodded

"Well I'm good I'll take first watch Sakura you go get some rest the jutsu took a lot out of you it appears. Tamari you can take the first watch with me or get some sleep as well." Tamari decided to get some rest as well. Naruto took watch.

Naruto began practicing his jutsu after checking that he still had the scroll that had his Sensei and lover's sharingan eye, Kakashi had asked him to take it with him before he took his last breath within Naruto's arms. Sakura had done everything in her power to save him but they had arrived too late to save him.

After a few hours Lee, Sasuke, Misaki, Neji and Gaara arrived back to the hill.

"Oh you're awake." Sasuke said surprised. Naruto nodded.

"So when are we?" he asked looking at the group.

"We ended up a week before that fateful mission, Kakashi loses his team mate Obito." Naruto nodded in mild surprise.

"So we have a week to plan that should be just enough time to come up with a plan." He nodded to himself. "So how are we going to do this. Who is going into the leaf because we all are technically not born yet." Naruto asked "Though I do have that memory seal we can use to help us if need be."

"Well Tamari and I will go to sand to see how everything is there." Gaara said to the group Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Crap Otōto I look exactly like Mama how are we going to convince her were not foes I mean there's also Hatsuharu who looks almost like Otōsan only with red hair like Mama and I, and you two look like copies of Otōsan." Misaki said softly afraid of what might happen to them.

"Don't worry Onēsan we have the seals to help if we need them." Naruto said hugging Misaki in comfort. She nodded giving a small smile to him. "Okay so us leaf ninja will go to the Hokage tower since we all have similarities to our parents hopefully Ojīchan will believe us if not we have the seals or we will let them do the Psycho Mind Transmission jutsu if all else fails." Naruto said to the whole group since everyone was now awake.

"I agree but I think only three/six of us should go we don't want to be attacked after all." Shikamaru said. Naruto nodded in understanding

"Yeah I guess I didn't think about that." He said rubbing the back of his head. "So who will team up with me to see Ojīchan. Let's see how about Sakura,Sasuke,Misaki and Shikamaru oh and Ino we'll need you just incase anything goes wrong." They nodded in agreement. The ninja named grouped together.

"Before we go Kumiko use your wood release to make a cabin or something for the rest of you to sleep in but don't make it to noticeable oh and here's a scroll with sleeping bags and some food sealed in it." Naruto said giving the scroll to the group before leaving towards the village they still had their Jounin vests on and Naruto still had his Hokage cape that read Nanadaime Hokage over his vest, but the ninja all looked to be between the ages of thirteen and sixteen, Naruto just hoped they wouldn't be attacked. They headed towards the Hokage office at a medium pace trying not to seem like a threat.

They made it to the Hokage's office sooner than they expected. 'Well that's weird, how we didn't run into any ninja on the way here the Anbu are one of the best defenses for the Hokage believe me I know.' Naruto thought.

They went to the Hokage's office and knocked on the door softly but loud enough to be heard,and waited to be told that they could come in.

Once we heard the confirmation to come in we walked into the Hokage's Office.

I looked around the office it was almost the same as the one I had before the fourth Shinobi war broke out once again. It felt strange looking at an office that had been destroyed a couple years ago. I look towards the Hokage after getting a hold of my feelings. Tears tried to break through my mask at seeing Jiji alive and well when it had been many years since I saw him alive and breathing. I hadn't seen him since my Genin days, since Orochimaru had killed him.

 **Third's pov**

I looked at the six unfamiliar ninja who were now standing in my office. with suspicion. A blonde haired young man seemed to be trying to get a hold of his emotions.

"Hello how may I help you young ninja." I asked with suspicion still in my voice they had on leaf Hitai-ate they were also all wearing a jounin vest. What was interesting is the young blonde had the aged Hokage cloak it was much more aged than the one I am currently in possession of.

The blonde boy finally looked up at me with eyes as blue as the ocean, The same color as Namikaze Minato, and he had four marks on his cheeks that looked almost like whiskers.

 **Naruto's Pov**

I looked up at jiji finally I had pretty much got control of my emotions,and gotten a hold of myself though a few tears still managed to escape the corner of my eyes .

"The will of fire protects the leaves,It burns strong. It may dim but never disappears." "The leaves may fall in the icy weather but always grows stronger." I said speaking in an ancient code from the village.

I was basically telling him that the information I had was top secret, Kage level Information. He looked at me worriedly,I nodded that it was true. He soon dismissed the anbu and put up privacy seals.


	3. Chapter Three:

**This is a Time-Travel Naruto Fan-Fic it might have own clans characters in it. I do not own Naruto or Original plot. I do own plot twists and changes. I also Own Own characters and Own clans That are not from the original Manga/Anime. This fic may become mature but for now it is teen/young adult.**

 **Warning:** **Warning This contains Smut Graphic scenes of sex and violence gore,torture, death And anything else my crazy mind comes up with. This Fanfic is Mature (Thats why its rated M) I will not always inform you when smexy scenes because I may forget. There may or may not be lots of smexy scenes within.**

 **Warning:** **There are many own characters and own Clans within this will also not Completely be in the canon timeline. There may also be different missions also missions may go differently. within this fan fic and enemies may be different or may be combined.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto or Original plot and characters. I do own any new characters,clans That Kishimoto Masashi Did not Create. I also own plot changes twists that weren't there before and I own my imagination.**

 **Chapter Three: Convincing the Third that were not a threat**

 **Naruto Pov**

He decided to use the seals I'd given him I told him how to activate them before releasing the tiniest bit of chakra, to make sure they activated properly.

I took a deep breath Composing myself. "Jiji we are from the future there are also several more people who have also come with us. A few clans came not full clans granted. We have some members of the Shīru clan, Uchiha Clan, Namikaze-Uzumaki Clan,Senju Clan,Taimutoraberā Clan, Hyuuga Clan,Unimo,Inuzuka,Kazekage Clan from Sand because in the future we are Allies,Nara clan and Hatake Clan." I paused taking in some air.

I am Namikaze- Uzumaki Naruto the Seventh Hokage of The Hidden Leaf and also the third Nine Tails Jinchuuriki and I was also once an Anbu captain and I'm also a seal master and a sage. We came back to save some ninja who we know, need to be saved in order to change our horrible fate. We also plan on changing the horrible future of leaf village. This is Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Misaki Namikaze-Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka." I said pointing to each person in order.

"Honestly Jiji that's all I can tell you right now if I say to much I won't be able to change and predict the future. Reason being the future will no longer be predictable to us. Right now there's a few things on my mind that I want to change at the present time. Now if you'd like to confirm what I said is true you can bring in Inoichi Yamanaka we will allow him to use his family jutsu on us, also you should bring in Minato and Jiraiya who happens to be my godfather. Also I should let you know we have several Abbu with us and a few Kage level Ninja."I said to Jiji after a couple minutes. Soon he nods deactivating the seals and calls in the Abbu.

 **Naruto's Pov**

"Inoichi you can choose anyone of us to use your family technique on, Also Hokage if you wish we can go get the others that are still in Leaf but I don't think this office will be big enough for all my generation shinobi to fit into. Also since you still don't completely trust us you can send one or even two of these three shinobi with one of our members." I said looking at the third and the young Yamanaka Hokage looked to be in thought for several minutes.

"Okay I don't think we need to do that quite yet I'm pretty sure we can confirm your story from the six of you that are here right now." Jiji responded to my suggestion. I nodded.

"Okay but before we allow the Yamanaka clan jutsu to be performed,Minato this is something only you can do other then of course my twin Ritsu and I can do but there's something you need to see." I said as I pulled my cloak off handing to my sister and lifting up my shirt "This will take your conscious into my mind kind of like the yamanaka clan jutsu,not exactly though but you really need to see this. So please just put a bit of chakra into the seal." I said channeling chakra to the seal on my stomach.

 **Minato's Pov**

I thought for a few minutes contemplating the pros and cons of doing what this ninja was asking me to do. The design of the seal was familiar and the chakra I could sense coming from the seal felt familiar as if I have felt it before.

I finally decided to do as he asked I nodded towards the Hokage letting him know I was okay with the request before channeling chakra to my fingertips and touching them to the seal on the boy's stomach and channeling my chakra into it.

That's when things became a little weird and unexplainable. I was in what appeared to be a sewer there were several different paths within this sewer and then I saw an older version of the blonde boy he looked to be in his twenties and had similar physical traits, I also saw a person who appeared to be an older looking me as well.

"You look like me but who are you?" I asked my twin.

"I am you only a year or two older then you are now and we have a lot to talk about. As you know we have a daughter and a son at this Moment and you also know they are twins correct?" Future me responded to me and I nodded.

"That would be Misaki and Hatsuharu that you are speaking of whom are only two and a half." Future me nodded in response.

"Well you see Kashina and I decided to have another child around this time or maybe a couple months from now." Future me told me I looked back at him with wide eyes. He then nodded towards the younger man standing next to him.

"That would be my brother Ritsu and I." He said softly looking up at me. then he looked over to my future self "Otōsan I think I can handle this now. Thank you." He said holding out his fist for a fist bump. Then they nodded to each other before the other me disappeared.

 **Naruto's Pov**

"You see I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze I am the Seventh Hokage and the third Jinchuuriki of the kyuubi but I only have the yin portion my twin has the yang portion. You the fourth sealed kyuubi into us but at the price of your life Mama had wanted it sealed back into her but she was severely weakened after a mask man had extracted it from her she would have survived if she hadn't shown up on the battlefield. She had decided to help you seal the fox into us with her special chakra she used up the rest of her chakra helping you. I'm no longer mad at you for sealing it within me though I did kinda punch you when you first appeared in my mind scape.

I also don't blame you for my hard childhood.I refuse to tell you how my childhood was though. I will tell you I didn't know I had any siblings or family until I became a genin, Ritsu as well. We have come to this time to save you Mama and a few others we also have a better way of sealing the nine tails with a really strong seal maybe even stronger but without the loss of life and on October tenth we will seal it into ourselves again we want to do this and when the Uzumaki-Namikaze twins decide to do something we stick to it and no one can change our minds because this time around we will have family." I told my dad.

"This is what I needed to talk to you about please don't try to stop us Misaki and Hatsuharu have Mama's special chakra so both you and Mama please just stay away from the battlefield this time. We will live Otōsan. Oh and after the sealing we will travel to the future and then there our souls will combine with ourselves. Though we will be the same age as the age our bodies are at that time."I added.

Otōsan looked like he was about to faint I should've given him the information a bit slower. I thought rubbing the back of my head in nervousness. "Uh are you okay Otōsan?" I asked nervously looking over at him.

"Uhh yeah yeah sorry give me a minute Naruto."He said but shortly after he promply faints.


	4. Chapter Four:

**This is a Time-Travel Naruto Fan-Fic it might have own clans characters in it. I do not own Naruto or Original plot. I do own plot twists and changes. I also Own Own characters and Own clans That are not from the original Manga/Anime. This fic may become mature but for now it is teen/young adult.**

 **Warning:** **Warning This contains Smut Graphic scenes of sex and violence gore,torture, death And anything else my crazy mind comes up with. This Fanfic is Mature (Thats why its rated M) I will not always inform you when smexy scenes because I may forget. There may or may not be lots of smexy scenes within.**

 **Warning:** **There are many own characters and own Clans within this will also not Completely be in the canon timeline. There may also be different missions also missions may go differently. within this fan fic and enemies may be different or may be combined.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto or Original plot and characters. I do own any new characters,clans That Kishimoto Masashi Did not Create. I also own plot changes twists that weren't there before and I own my imagination.**

 **Chapter Three: Convincing the Third that were not a threat**

 **Naruto Pov**

He decided to use the seals I'd given him I told him how to activate them before releasing the tiniest bit of chakra, to make sure they activated properly.

I took a deep breath Composing myself. "Jiji we are from the future there are also several more people who have also come with us. A few clans came not full clans granted. We have some members of the Shīru clan, Uchiha Clan, Namikaze-Uzumaki Clan,Senju Clan,Taimutoraberā Clan, Hyuuga Clan,Unimo,Inuzuka,Kazekage Clan from Sand because in the future we are Allies,Nara clan and Hatake Clan." I paused taking in some air.

I am Namikaze- Uzumaki Naruto the Seventh Hokage of The Hidden Leaf and also the third Nine Tails Jinchuuriki and I was also once an Anbu captain and I'm also a seal master and a sage. We came back to save some ninja who we know, need to be saved in order to change our horrible fate. We also plan on changing the horrible future of leaf village. This is Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Misaki Namikaze-Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka." I said pointing to each person in order.

"Honestly Jiji that's all I can tell you right now if I say to much I won't be able to change and predict the future. Reason being the future will no longer be predictable to us. Right now there's a few things on my mind that I want to change at the present time. Now if you'd like to confirm what I said is true you can bring in Inoichi Yamanaka we will allow him to use his family jutsu on us, also you should bring in Minato and Jiraiya who happens to be my godfather. Also I should let you know we have several Abbu with us and a few Kage level Ninja."I said to Jiji after a couple minutes. Soon he nods deactivating the seals and calls in the Abbu.

 **Naruto's Pov**

"Inoichi you can choose anyone of us to use your family technique on, Also Hokage if you wish we can go get the others that are still in Leaf but I don't think this office will be big enough for all my generation shinobi to fit into. Also since you still don't completely trust us you can send one or even two of these three shinobi with one of our members." I said looking at the third and the young Yamanaka Hokage looked to be in thought for several minutes.

"Okay I don't think we need to do that quite yet I'm pretty sure we can confirm your story from the six of you that are here right now." Jiji responded to my suggestion. I nodded.

"Okay but before we allow the Yamanaka clan jutsu to be performed,Minato this is something only you can do other then of course my twin Ritsu and I can do but there's something you need to see." I said as I pulled my cloak off handing to my sister and lifting up my shirt "This will take your conscious into my mind kind of like the yamanaka clan jutsu,not exactly though but you really need to see this. So please just put a bit of chakra into the seal." I said channeling chakra to the seal on my stomach.

 **Minato's Pov**

I thought for a few minutes contemplating the pros and cons of doing what this ninja was asking me to do. The design of the seal was familiar and the chakra I could sense coming from the seal felt familiar as if I have felt it before.

I finally decided to do as he asked I nodded towards the Hokage letting him know I was okay with the request before channeling chakra to my fingertips and touching them to the seal on the boy's stomach and channeling my chakra into it.

That's when things became a little weird and unexplainable. I was in what appeared to be a sewer there were several different paths within this sewer and then I saw an older version of the blonde boy he looked to be in his twenties and had similar physical traits, I also saw a person who appeared to be an older looking me as well.

"You look like me but who are you?" I asked my twin.

"I am you only a year or two older then you are now and we have a lot to talk about. As you know we have a daughter and a son at this Moment and you also know they are twins correct?" Future me responded to me and I nodded.

"That would be Misaki and Hatsuharu that you are speaking of whom are only two and a half." Future me nodded in response.

"Well you see Kashina and I decided to have another child around this time or maybe a couple months from now." Future me told me I looked back at him with wide eyes. He then nodded towards the younger man standing next to him.

"That would be my brother Ritsu and I." He said softly looking up at me. then he looked over to my future self "Otōsan I think I can handle this now. Thank you." He said holding out his fist for a fist bump. Then they nodded to each other before the other me disappeared.

 **Naruto's Pov**

"You see I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze I am the Seventh Hokage and the third Jinchuuriki of the kyuubi but I only have the yin portion my twin has the yang portion. You the fourth sealed kyuubi into us but at the price of your life Mama had wanted it sealed back into her but she was severely weakened after a mask man had extracted it from her she would have survived if she hadn't shown up on the battlefield. She had decided to help you seal the fox into us with her special chakra she used up the rest of her chakra helping you. I'm no longer mad at you for sealing it within me though I did kinda punch you when you first appeared in my mind scape.

I also don't blame you for my hard childhood.I refuse to tell you how my childhood was though. I will tell you I didn't know I had any siblings or family until I became a genin, Ritsu as well. We have come to this time to save you Mama and a few others we also have a better way of sealing the nine tails with a really strong seal maybe even stronger but without the loss of life and on October tenth we will seal it into ourselves again we want to do this and when the Uzumaki-Namikaze twins decide to do something we stick to it and no one can change our minds because this time around we will have family." I told my dad.

"This is what I needed to talk to you about please don't try to stop us Misaki and Hatsuharu have Mama's special chakra so both you and Mama please just stay away from the battlefield this time. We will live Otōsan. Oh and after the sealing we will travel to the future and then there our souls will combine with ourselves. Though we will be the same age as the age our bodies are at that time."I added.

Otōsan looked like he was about to faint I should've given him the information a bit slower. I thought rubbing the back of my head in nervousness. "Uh are you okay Otōsan?" I asked nervously looking over at him.

"Uhh yeah yeah sorry give me a minute Naruto."He said but shortly after he promply faints.


	5. Chapter Five:

**Warning:** **Warning This contains Smut Graphic scenes of sex and violence gore,torture, death And anything else my crazy mind comes up with. This Fanfic is Mature (Thats why its rated M) I will not always inform you when smexy scenes because I may forget. There may or may not be lots of smexy scenes within.**

 **Warning:** **There are many own characters and own Clans within this will also not Completely be in the canon time line. There may also be different missions also missions may go differently. within this fan fic and enemies may be different or may be combined.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto or Original plot and characters. I do own any new characters,clans That Kishimoto Masashi Did not Create. I also own plot changes twists that weren't there before and I own my imagination.**

 **Chapter Five**

A few days later

Michiko and Asuka were sparing brushing up on their fighting styles and abilities. They had been sparring partners since they were children, they are in cousin clans. Michiko's mother was an Uchiha and her father was a Shīru. Her mother was Asuka's mother's sister. She also had both kenki genki the Shīringu no ai (Eye Of Sealing) and the Sharingan.

 **Kumiko's Pov**

I was out looking for the past versions of my mom and dad I knew they weren't together in this time hell they weren't really together in my time either. So I was used to it,I had gotten used to it a long time ago. My brothers, sister and I had taken turns spending months at a time,with our mother or our father.

I found my father first he was behind the hot springs,perving on the women like he always did even back in my time.

"Pervy Otōsan" I muttered just loud enough that only he could hear her. He looked over at her with a look of surprise,as he muttered about not being respected. I just gave him an *are you serious look* before letting out a giggle it was nice seeing him alive and breathing again I would protect my precious people and my parents. I wouldn't let what had happened to them,happen again never again I vowed to myself.

"What do you want, Gaki and who are you calling Pervy Otōsan." He asked looking around for what I didn't know maybe he wasn't sure who I was talking to. I looked straight at him.

"Who do you think,you're the only one here." I said with a look of irritation. He looked back to me with an unreadable expression pointing at himself. I nodded an affirmative.

"You can't be my daughter I'm too young to have a daughter your age I would have to have been twenty-three when you were born." He said looking her up and down, though he didn't believe what he was seeing, he could see similarities between this young women and the women he secretly had a crush on for years,though she had the same white hair as him and the red marks that almost looked like red tears running down her face starting right underneath her eyes just like he had though she had dark eyes instead of the chocolate brown eyes Tsunade has,She had his eye body type was more like Tsunade's though. She basically looked like a mini Tsunade with his hair color and facial features. She was a perfect mesh of them both He looked at her dumbfounded this couldn't be real, it wasn't possible it must be a henge or something. He had never gotten that far with Tsunade.

"How is this possible you must be in a henge or something Tsunade and I don't have a child. It's really mean to be playing on others feelings you know. Who are you really?" He said after he finished examining her features. She became angry gaining an anger mark.

"I'm not in a henge I am me, my name is Kumiko, I'm not the only one either there are four of us."She said dangerously calm while concentrating chakra into her fist,and before he knew what hit him he had been punched twenty feet into the air soaring through the bath house walls and flying fifty feet away.

 **Taiki's Pov**

I was watching the clouds when I saw what looked to be my dad flying through the air. I wondered who he pissed off this time one of my sisters or was it mom,they all had scary tempers. I decided to be nice enough to chase after him and catch him so he didn't get to injured when he landed,I caught him letting out a groan at the new weight in my arms not quite used to it yet. I was still getting used to this shorter and slightly weaker body.

"I've got you Otōsan."I said to my unconscious and apparently injured father. I wasn't the best medic ninja I was actually more like my dad then my mother but I was able to use almost as many med jutsu as my sisters. I really wonder who you pissed off Otōsan I thought to myself as I began healing the minor injuries he had gotten from whatever happened and whoever he had ticked off.

About fifteen minutes later Otōsan "Afternoon Otōsan, may I ask who exactly did you pissed off to go flying through the air." I asked him looking him up and down making sure I had healed all his recent injuries. As I was I could feel he was doing the same.

 **Jariya's Pov**

I looked the boy who had apparently caught me from the air. He looked like me he had the same white hair styled slightly differently than mine of course,He had the same red birth marks underneath his eyes as I did. He had the same brown eyes as Tsunade. He looked like the perfect mesh of both Tsunade and I. After a few minutes I realized this boy had asked me a question.

"Ah I would say you're in a henge but, I said that once today and got punched in the jaw and sent flying by a girl named Kumiko. I think that's what her name was she said her name right before punching me so I can't be sure of it. So who are you?" I responded to the boy.

"I'm Senju Taiki and you dear Jariya are my Otōsan along with Senju Kumiko and two others named Senju Emi and Senju Miharu we are a set of quadruplets and honestly you pissed of my sister that's the only reason she'd send you flying through the air. I know from experience how that feels." He said scratching the back of his head as he admitted that little detail and blushing a little at the confession.

I looked at him with confusion for a few minutes. "Why would you experience her wrath?" I asked curiously after a while.

 **Taiki's Pov**

"Well you see I sorta kinda sorta take after you Otōsan." I said embarrassingly not really wanting to admit it. I was as red as a tomato as I confessed that. "Here this might help you understand."I said reaching into a pouch on my hip and pulling out a book that I had written vol: one of Sekushī paradaisu (Sexy Paradise). I handed it to him after fighting with myself in my mind. I watched as he gave the book what could only be explained as a perverted look. I groaned wondering just what I had gotten myself into.

"You may read it if you wish but you may not use it as research material and believe me, I'd know if you did because I've read all your books." I said giving him a look that said I meant it. I didn't want my ideas taken,it had taken a couple years to get the book right and published. I had only written three volumes and was working on the fourth before the fourth war had started.


	6. Chapter Six: Saving a lost Uchiha

**Warning:** **Warning This contains Smut Graphic scenes of sex and violence gore,torture, death And anything else my crazy mind comes up with. This Fanfic is Mature (Thats why its rated M) I will not always inform you when smexy scenes because I may forget. There may or may not be lots of smexy scenes within.**

 **Warning:** **There are many own characters and own Clans within this will also not Completely be in the canon time line. There may also be different missions also missions may go differently. within this fan fic and enemies may be different or may be combined.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto or Original plot and characters. I do own any new characters,clans That Kishimoto Masashi Did not Create. I also own plot changes twists that weren't there before and I own my imagination.**

 **Chapter Six**

 **Miharu Pov**

I was looking for the famous Tsunade Senju of the Sennin also known as my mom in my time the only regret after dad died and before she died was never giveing my dad the time of day and never getting together with him and not admitting her love for him A week before she died she had given me a letter to give to her past self after she heard that we may be going back to the past to save the future. My job was to find her and give her the letter and her medical book from the future, her future.

I looked around thinking well she's usually at the hospital helping to heal the sick and injured,so I went there first. She was known as the best medic ninja of the leaf village. When I walked in I saw a nurse in the front sitting at the desk. "Excuse me miss," I said getting her attention. The nurse looked up at me "I'd like to know if Tsunade-sama is here today." I said and asked politely. She looked at me confusingly.

"Yes she's here but she told us not to disturb her because she's in her office." the nice nurse responded to me. I gave her a nod

"Well it's important that I see her. Could you please tell her that there is a Senju here to see her." I said giving her my puppy dog look. The look had always worked on my mom and dad. But she just shook her head no I growled in annoyance before coming up with an idea. I gave her a sweet smile and walked away heading out of the hospital and going around to a side and Henged into my mom and walked back in and towards my mom's office. When I got to the door I did the secret knock she taught me, though I wasn't sure if she know it yet. I then unhenged myself,before hearing a soft come in from within the small room. I opened the door and walked into the room.

"Hello Tsunade Senju I'd like to talk to you but before that I'd like to apply silencing seals to the room,because what I have to say to you is top secret between me you and a select few. But first in order to prove that I will not hurt you I'll Show you this." I said pulling out a photo of her,dad my siblings and I then looking up at her with eyes the color of my dad's but I had the same eye shape as her. I also had the same hair color as her.

She gently took the picture from me and then takes a look at it. She had a soft smile when she saw it. "Who are these people?"She asked looking back up at me.

" That's part of what I was going to tell you,The three girls are Kumiko,Emi and Miharu Senju the boy is Taiki Senju." She looked up with some excitement in her eyes at hearing our last names. I gave her a soft smile.

"We are or a better word will be your children and also we are quadruplets. We will be yours and Jariya's, within a year we will be born,I am Miharu, I also have something to give you as well." I bit my thumb and drew a line on the seal that was on my wrist,a couple seconds after the letter and medical book appeared in a small puff of smoke. "Mom well your future self wanted me to give these to you." I said handing the two things over to her.

"We come from a future several years from now, I look Thirteen or fourteen but I'm really twenty-three. All four of us are in this time for now and we will be here for some time because Lord seventh wanted to change some things in this timeline."

 **Time-skip no jutsu**

 **Naruto's Pov**

"So on this mission for Kannabi bridge that's going to be happening tomorrow the two teams I want will be team 6 Sakura,Sasuke,Ritsu, Amami and myself to go as backup and then as the second group of backup will be team 5 Asuka,Chiaki,Miharu,Takumi,and Emi. Those are the two teams I want to join in on the mission now we all should get plenty of rest tonight." Naruto told everyone within the small house.

 **The Next Day**

The two teams woke up at 5:00 A.M. They were able to get a goodnights rest thanks to their friends and family. They did some early training,Team 7 were going to meet up at the gates at seven A.M. and leave shortly after.

We were going to head out an half hour later and trail them to help when we were needed. After training we headed to the gates,to head out. We left shortly After we met.

 **Naruto's pov**

I was worried,scared and excited to meet up with Kashi again it had been so long since I've seen him. I was afraid he'd deny me being his mate because this Kakashi hadn't met me yet and from what he'd told me before that in this time he had acted like an emotionless brat and was obsessed with the shinobi rules of conduct.

We wanted him to learn the lesson that this mission taught him but we also wanted to save Obito so that Madara Uchiha couldn't use him for his revenge.

I knew Madara would probably still bring hell in the future but at least we had the chance to save some strong allies who died way too young and too soon.

 **Time skip**

We trailed them as we had planned to do, I had marked Obito before the mission, so that we could get to him with the flying thunder god technique. We let the fight play out and let them save Rin then we waited for the right moment once the small cave started collapsing I grabbed Sakura,Emi,Miharu and Amami then flashed into the cave a huge boulder had fallen and Obito had just saved Kashi and they were talking he told Rin to give Kakashi his sharingan that's when I stepped in.

"Rin,Kakashi and Obito I have a way for you all to survive this and also I have something to help Kashi, that is technically part of Obito." I said pulling out my scroll that had the sharingan in it, As Sakura hits the boulder turning it to dust. I pointed to my headband proudly showing them we were ninjas of the leaf.

"You see we are part of your backup,and all these girls are strong Medical ninja and fighters,almost as good as Tsunade of the Sanin" I look at team seven waiting for their response. We really didn't have all day to wait. Kakashi and Rin both nodded and I nodded back.

"First thing we need to get out of here,I'll grab Obito but everyone else needs to be touching me for this to work." I said making a couple shadow clones carefully grabbing Obito pretty much bridal style and having the group grab onto the three of us and then we flashed out.


	7. Chapter Seven:AScarecrowLearnsThetruth

**Warning:** **Warning This contains Smut Graphic scenes of sex and violence gore,torture, death And anything else my crazy mind comes up with. This Fanfic is Mature (Thats why its rated M) I will not always inform you when smexy scenes because I may forget. There may or may not be lots of smexy scenes within.**

 **Warning:** **There are many own characters and own Clans within this will also not Completely be in the canon timeline. There may also be different missions also missions may go differently. within this fan fic and enemies may be different or may be combined.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto or Original plot and characters. I do own any new characters,clans That Kishimoto Masashi Did not Create. I also own plot changes twists that weren't there before and I own my imagination.**

 **Chapter Seven:**

I flashed us to a cabin that Emi had made in a safe area that again we had covered with safety seals and genjutsus.

"Okay while the girls except for Miharu do the surgery to save your teammate, Miharu will fix Kakashi's eye." I said handing Miharu the scroll and biting my thumb to release the blood seal. "I will go find your sensei and let him know you're all safe. I know he's probably worried about you."

I flashed back to the area in front of the small cave there was a fight now in progress the rest of the two teams were fighting and I could see Minato working with them aswell I nodded at him letting him know his team was safe. I soon joined into the battle I summoned Kyuubi's chakra cloak and fought off the stone ninja.

 **In Uzushiogakure With Hatsuharu and Misaki Uzumaki and Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sonoda**

 **Misaki**

We had gone to our mother's home land,no our home land, to help defend it,save it. We stood near a secret passage my brother and I had each made three shadow clones and we told them to hide in various places to gather nature chakra.

We are all fox sages. The three of us also got to work gathering nature chakra. Getting ready to fight the opposing ninja.

I looked out at them all and saw an Uzumaki in front slowly breaking all the seals, due to the way his chakra felt he was under some sort of genjutsu.

 **Narrator**

Soon they were right near the tree that their small team was hiding in Misaki pulled two kunai out wrapping a explosive tag around one and putting a couple smoke bombs on the other and throwing them both towards the enemy.

The fighting was long and hard but two days latter we won the village was destroyed but the clan was saved we had lost many but many had also survived,There were 4,300 people, We had lost half of them, but 2,150 population survived.

That was way more then the first time around where there was maybe 10 before now 2,140 more people had survived this time around.

 **Back with Team Seven and company**

It had taken Obito a few days to heal but with the help of the field medic ninjas' he healed perfectly.

Kakashi had healed fully and he had finally realized that his scent was literally all over Naruto.

 **Naruto**

Kashi had finally approached me,I was fighting back tears as he approached me, hearing his voice had brought back so many memories,granted it was much younger then I was used to.

The first thing he asked was why his scent was all over me, when he had never seen or met me before a few days ago when I had saved his teammate.

I sighed thinking about the best way to tell him about our mate status. I decided to just show him the mark, and then use my seal and jutsu to bring back his memories. I walked closer to him and pulled the collar of my dark orange shirt away to show him the mark he had left on me a couple months after I had turned seventeen that was when we had fully realized that we were mates.

"This is why" I whispered softly,as he examined the mark I was showing him. He was mumbling about it not being possible,that's when I did the signs quickly and put my head against his showing him everything about us, our team seven and the war even how we had found him. "That's why" I whispered again pulling away and walking off I knew he would need some time because of all the information I had just given him.

But at the last minute he caught my arm and pulled me close and held me in a death grip.

I just turned in his hold and held onto him with the same desperation putting my face in the nook of his neck and finally let the tears fall and Kashi didn't mind at all,he just continued to hold me tightly. I felt him gently kiss the top of my head and for the first time in years I smiled a real genuine smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Warning This contains Smut Graphic scenes of sex and violence gore,torture, death And anything else my crazy mind comes up with. This Fanfic is Mature (That's why it's rated M) I will not always inform you when smexy scenes because I may forget. There may or may not be lots of smexy scenes within.**

 **Warning: There are many own characters and own Clans within this will also not Completely be in the canon timeline. There may also be different missions also missions may go differently. within this fan fic and enemies may be different or may be combined.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Original plot and characters. I do own any new characters,clans That Kishimoto Masashi Did not Create. I also own plot changes twists that weren't there before and I own my imagination.**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Narrator**

 _ **Clothes flying all over the room,pale skin on sun kissed skin,and passionate kisses shared in a soft bed,The scent of sweat and sex in the air. The feel of a lover's creese in the moonlight.**_

Naruto had woken up hot sticky and sweaty,he had thought that he was over the heat he hadn't gone into it once the last few years.

 **Naruto's Pov**

I woke up sweaty and sticky and throughout my body there was heat I growled under my breath at the timing that it came and rubbed at my mating mark to help to ease the heat I had figured out a long time ago that the mark was a sensitive spot, and it helped to ease the heat slightly.

 **Kakashi's Pov**

I woke sweaty and with sticky boxers. I growled softly as I inhaled the scent that was all over the sleeping bag next to me.

I got up and followed the scent it ended at Naruto. I watched as he rubbed at the mark that he had shown me earlier that day.

He looked irritated and in agony. I debated on what I should do the scent then hit me again making me realize what it was and I knew there were only two ways to relieve the irritation and pain that I could tell Naruto felt, it was the mating heat.

I quietly walked over to him and embraced him from behind before removing my mask, He tensed for a few minutes then slowly relaxed into my arms letting out a soft sigh, I started to trail kisses down to the nape of his neck, I kissed and nibbled at the mark gently before softly biting into the mark with my canines a sending some of my hormones into it to ease some of the hormones from the heat.

He moaned softly leaning into me as he moves his head granting me more access to his neck and mark, he reaches back putting his hand on the back of my head and entwining his fingers within my hair.

After a few minutes I slowly pulled away. He smiled in gratitude once the bite had healed.

 **Naruto's Pov**

I sighed in content leaning back into Kashi looking back out at the small pond the cabin was next to. After a moment I turned in his hold I looked into his mismatched eyes giving a smile. His forehead protector hadn't yet been pulled over the sharingan eye.

"How's the eye treating you?" I asked him softly after a few minutes. He told me that it was feeling alright for now anyway. I nodded to let him know I understood.

"Hey Kashi" I muttered softly thumbing my pendant he hmmed me to let me know he was listening to me, I took a breath before I started talking again "Could you um couldyoupossiblyputmorechakraintothispedent Dattebane" I said really fast he raised an eyebrow at me in question and amusement.

"Would you mind repeating that." He asked me with amusement in his voice. I rubbed the back of my head.

"Could you replenish the chakra in my pendant. Dattebane" I asked again calmly still thumbing the little lightning bolt pendant. He gave a hidden smile "Ah I was wondering when you'd ask me that my little mate." He mumbled into my ear before putting his palm on the necklace and concentrating to put a bit of his chakra into the little thunderbolt. I grinned at the familiar warmth as he added the chakra.

 **Lee Time Skip**

 **Taiki's Pov**

I was wondering when my sisters and older brother Minato would be back from the mission from kannabi bridge.

I hoped my cousin Naruto was able to save Ritsu's mate and I was hoping my mate was doing okay as well I knew she was strong but I was still worried about her. Sakura-chan was my mate after all.

I had found out Minato was our older brother though he was a half brother shortly after the fourth war had started. Kasan told us when she had been drunk. She said "I don't want to lose you four like I lost my oldest son Minato, and his father Masaki Namikaze, and my little brother." A couple days later she told me that her husband had died at the end of the first war and she had found out she was with child a couple weeks later.

It was sad to hear about, She had given him up because she had only been seventeen when she had him and the world had still been in runes and she needed to help the wounded and save as many ninja as she could.

 **Naruto**

I smelled his scent before I even opened my eyes. The scent of my love his musky scent with a tinge of wet dog but also a tinge of vanilla. My mate then I felt my hard on and his poking me in my lower back. I let out a soft sigh in happiness but then I remembered where I was and what had happened, I was in the past with the past Kakashi yeah he had his future self's memories but he wasn't yet the man who made me week in the knees he wasn't yet sharingan Kakashi master of a thousand jutsus.

He had just recently finished the chadori he hadn't improved it yet, and he hadn't yet taught Sasuke it.

Hell I technically wasn't even born yet. I didn't know how this was going to work. If I gave into my desire then how would it change things, for the good or for the bad and what would happen when my future soul combined with my past one.

There were so many questions and I didn't have any answers. Don't get me wrong I wanted him badly it had been so long since we made love since he was alive.

I then noticed my thunder bolt pendant was warmer against my skin stronger even. The chakra running through it was stronger than it had been in a long time. The chakra was no longer weakening and dying out. I smiled big at that realization.

I still had to give him the fox pendant that I had once given him. But I didn't know if I should give it to him just yet. Was it too soon.

It had the flying thunder god seal on it and also had some of my chakra running through it.

We had each given the other a pendant for our year mating anniversary.

 **Ritsu**

I watched my mate Obito from afar we hadn't actually mated before he had been killed sacrificing himself to save me.

I guess in a way he knew what and who I was to him but never expressed it. Probably been too ashamed about what had happened and the war he had started, of what he had turned into.

In a way he had loved me. I was debating on rather or not to give him the memories that rightfully belonged to him so he could get the knowledge that he actually needed.

But on the other hand I didn't know how he'd react to it all. I didn't want him to kill himself but the knowledge he had gained from the Akatsuki organization was important.

Yeah some of the members could be saved if we made it in time but most of them had no redemption.

I sighed after weighing the pros and cons the solution being to give him the memories and hope a whole lot that he's willing to save us from the outcome. By staying strong and leaning on me if he needs someone. Also fighting to stop the outcome from happening.

I slowly walked over to him smelling his delicious scent of sunshine and musk. I thought that he used to be happy go lucky like my twin and I were at one time. We hoped to be once again as well but also remain smart.

I hope he stayed that way even with the information I was about to give him. I knew the jutsu brought part of your future soul to your past self. I sighed pulling the seal out of my ninja pouch and energizing it with my chakra.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I placed the seal on his forehead and did the seals and activated them kissing his head softly as his eyes glazed over and tears started going down his face I caught him as he started to fall laying his head in my lap.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning:** **Warning This contains Smut Graphic scenes of sex and violence gore,torture, death And anything else my crazy mind comes up with. This Fanfic is Mature (That's why it's rated M) I will not always inform you when smexy scenes because I may forget. There may or may not be lots of smexy scenes within.**

 **Warning:** **There are many own characters and own Clans within this will also not Completely be in the canon timeline. There may also be different missions also missions may go differently. within this fan fic and enemies may be different or may be combined.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto or Original plot and characters. I do own any new characters,clans That Kishimoto Masashi Did not Create. I also own plot changes twists that weren't there before and I own my imagination.**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Naruto**

I watched as Ritsu walked over to his mate Uchiha Obito. I knew what he was about to do and I hoped things worked out after Obito gained his memories back.

I loved my brother and my hopefully soon to be brother in law. When he had sacrificed himself for Ritsu he gained my forgiveness and loyalty completely. He had changed sides sometime in the battle after Ritsu had told him he was his.

 **Ritsu**

I just ran my fingers through his hair as the tears escaped my mates eyes, I loved this man with all my heart, I had loved him since the first time I had sented him. His muscy but sunny scent.

I hoped he would be okay. It was about thirty minutes later when Obito finally reawakened I let him go as he slowly started to sit up, he had tears swelling in his eyes I wasn't sure what to do,but then he did the most unpredictable thing by throwing himself at me and into my arms. He held me in a vice grip and didn't let me go as he cried into part of my shirt.

I held onto him and let him cry out all the pain and sorrow he was feeling. I had been there for him before and I would again. He cried until he had no more tears to cry.

 **Obito**

I cried so much after seeing the memories, I couldn't believe that all happened. I couldn't believe I took a part in Sensei's death. I couldn't believe that I had almost died and then been saved by a mad man named Madara Uchiha.

I felt so ashamed that I had gone mad, I would not go that path again. Ritsu and Naruto had saved me from going down that path a second time by coming back in time and saving me from the boulder. I would change the Fate of my clan. I would help to change the fate of all the ninja world.

I enjoyed being held by Ritsu I hadn't given into any of the mate urges before because I had been ashamed of myself, at least according to the new memories I had gained from the seal and jutsu.

Now the urges were coming back ten fold, the mating instincts were stronger this time around.

I looked at him asking for permission with my eyes. He gave a nod and I took the opportunity and experimentally kissed him. The kiss was sloppy at first but we figured it out and soon it wasn't so sloppy and it even became a little passionate. I gave him a shy smile as I slowly pulled away.


End file.
